criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Hell or High Water
Come Hell or High Water '(Case #22) is the twenty-second fanmade case as well as being the fifth one in the Twilight Town district by CCFan32. Case Background It's night time when Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player are patrolling the darker parts of the district. They stop at a really somber river where Michael is holding a flashlight. He notices something floating in the river and aims his light at it. It took a while for Michael to realize that whatever was floating was a dead body which was later identified to be a teenage neighbourhood troublemaker named Barry White. Elizabeth confirmed that Barry's hair was pulled by his killer before they stabbed him to death. However, Barry died from drowning before bleeding out from his wounds. It wasn't until the team's second visit to the murder scene where they found the knife that was used to stab Barry. It wasn't long before the team managed to identify the killer to be a district local named Rebecca Jennings. Rebecca was a victim to Barry's troublemaking actions. Her house would be TP'd and would be broken into. Barry soon developed a sexual feeling for Rebecca and confessed this to her in a letter. Rebecca felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to forget it. Barry started to hit on her which annoyed her. Rebecca didn't want a 13-year old troublemaker, stalking her, so she took matters into her own hands and decided to kill him. She agreed to meet him at the river near the shack where Rebecca killed Barry. Michael admitted that he dislikes this case the most before sending Rebecca to court. In court, Rebecca added that another reason why she murdered Barry is because she was stressed out, trying to cope with her boyfriend's death from the previous case. The Honorable Kingsley stated that kids should never be murder victims as it makes his job more sad. However, the fun part is sentencing the murderers to justice and was confident that Barry was going to get that. Rebecca wasn't going to respect Barry, since he never respected her but was handed down a life sentence with no chance of parole. Victim *'Barry White '(Found dead floating in the river, covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Drowning Killer *'Rebecca Jennings' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Somber River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Broken Object; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Drowning; Evidence: Killer uses chalk) *Ask Miles Park why he's on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Somber River investigated; Unlocks: Shack Interior) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Rebecca's Watch; New Suspect: Rebecca Jennings) *Question Rebecca Jennings about the victim. (Prerequisite: Rebecca's Watch identified) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Wade Webber) *Quiz Wade about his cooperation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clues: Broken Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to Miles) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks rum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Adam Wilson about Barry's troublemaking actions. (Available at start; Unlocks: Bedroom) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Torn Paper, Candy Bowl; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Ask Wade why he sent the threatening letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Letter restored) *Examine Candy Bowl. (Result: Torn Pieces of Plastic) *Examine Torn Pieces of Plastic. (Result: Dollar Bill) *Analyze Dollar Bill. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Raymond Timmons) *Question Raymond about the victim's fake dollar bill. (Prerequisite: Dollar Bill analyzed) *Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Box, Victim's Jacket; Prerequisite: Talk to Adam) *Examine Box. (Result: Tape Recordings) *Analyze Tape Recordings. (09:00:00) *Ask Miles about him yelling at the victim. (Prerequisite: Tape Recordings analyzed) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats chocolate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Raymond about him stalking the victim. (Available at start) *Investigate Shop Door. (Clues: Toy Box, Rebecca's Wallet; Available at start) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Rusty Knife) *Examine Rusty Knife. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Quiz Adam about his knife. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Rebecca's Wallet. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Rebecca about the victim's love letter. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored) *Investigate Destroyed Tree. (Clues: Tree Stump, Chocolate Wrapper; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Skinning Knife) *Analyze Skinning Knife. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is a type A+) *Examine Chocolate Wrapper. (Result: Hair Fragments) *Analyze Hair Fragments. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Miles Park what is wrong. (Available at start) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clues: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Reassure Miles Park that everything is okay. (Reward: Hunter Vest, Hunter Hat; Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Somber River. (Clues: Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Talk to Miles) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bird Call) *Give his bird call to Miles Park. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Bird Call restored) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Candy Crate; Available at start) *Examine Candy Crate. (Result: Candy Package) *Examine Candy Package. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Warn Raymond Timmons about the expired candy. (Reward: 18,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases